Where Are You? What Are You Doing?
by Thursday Soda
Summary: Choi Junhong memutuskan unt tinggal di Busan & bekerja di sebuah Rumah Sakit Jiwa unt menemukan kakaknya, Choi Junseo. Disana dia bertemu dgn seniman bernama Benjamin yg memiliki Haphephobia. Dan ternyata Benjamin pernah melukis kakaknya dgn sangt indah. Tapi seberapapun Junhong berusaha, Benjamin tetap tdk mau mengatakan dmn Junseo berada. DAELO BENJIZELO B.A.P B.I.G SPEED


Tittle : 어디니 뭐하니

Rate : T+.

Genre : Angst, Romance, Family.

Pair : BenjiZelo / DaeLo

Author : Skinner Choi.

Cast : B.A.P | B.I.G | SPEED.

Disclaimer : TS | GH | Core Content Media.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, ANGST, Miss Typo(s), DLDR, No Flamers, OOC, AU.

Chapter 1 : Boy in Pain.

#Junhong Pov.

Mengakui kesalahan adalah hal yang mudah, tapi tidak untuk memaafkan sebuah kesalahan. Pengampunan terkadang jauh lebih susah untuk di dapat, itulah kenapa kepercayaan amat sangat penting untuk dijaga. Tapi perasaan manusia selalu dipengaruhi dengan kondisi dan situasi, maka kesalahan-kesalahan baru akan terus tercipta.

Aku sedang mengejar kesempatan keduaku, aku ingin mendapat maaf dari kakakku yang sekarang hilang entah kemana sejak terakhir kali kami bertengkar. Entah kenapa aku begitu resah sejak kami berpisah. Namanya Choi Junseo, dia seorang dokter bedah jantung, sama seperti kakak tertuaku Choi Sungmin.

Junseo _hyung_ adalah orang yang sangat pintar dan cepat dalam belajar, itulah kenapa dia menjadi dokter jantung di usia yang muda seperti _appa_ dan Sungmin _hyung_. Sedangkan aku sendiri memilih untuk menjadi psikiater, berbeda sekali dengan mereka. Aku lebih suka bersosialisasi dan menyembuhkan orang-orang dengan gangguan kejiwaan. Sejak kematian ayahku, Junseo _hyung_ sedikit lebih berubah. Dia menjadi lebih pendiam dan terkadang penuh emosi, karena dialah yang menyaksikan kematian _appa_ di meja operasi. Aku bisa mengerti karena dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama _appa_ di rumah sakit.

Setelah satu tahun berlalu sejak kematian _appa_ , aku terus menanyakan penyebab kematiannya, karena Junseo _hyung_ terlihat sangat menyalahkan dirinya karena hal itu. Sungmin _hyung_ juga tidak ingin bercerita apapun padaku. Hingga terakhir kalinya aku berdebat panjang dengan Junseo _hyung_ sampai dia marah besar padaku. Sejak hari itu aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Sungmin _hyung_ juga berusaha keras untuk mencarinya. Terakhir yang dia katakan adalah dia ingin menyimpan rasa bersalah itu sendirian.

Dan kemudian aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di Busan untuk bekerja sebagai asisten dokter di salah satu rumah sakit besar disana. Karena Junseo _hyung_ lebih banyak memiliki kenalan dokter di Busan, jadi aku ingin mencari tau apa mereka mendapat kabar dari Junseo _hyung_ disini. Sungmin _hyung_ menyuruhku untuk fokus pada pekerjaanku sekarang dan dia yang akan mencari Junseo _hyung_ sendirian.

Meski begitu, nuraniku tetap tidak tenang. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Junseo _hyung_ dan meminta maaf padanya.

Setidaknya aku harus tau jika dia baik-baik saja…

.

.

.

" Hey, kau yang ada disana!." Seru seseorang di belakangku. " Kau yang berambut merah!." Serunya lagi. Aku segera menoleh, dan mendapati seorang dokter dengan jas putih panjangnya, dia mengenakan kacamata bulat.

" _Nde_?."

" Apa kau asisten baru itu? Choi Junhong?." tanyanya lagi.

" _Majayo_. Choi Junhong _imnida_."

" Ayo cepatlah masuk." Katanya sambil berjalan ke koridor, aku segera mengikutinya hingga keruang kantornya.

" Maaf, hari ini benar-benar sibuk. Asistenku berhenti dari kerjanya sejak minggu lalu, jadi aku benar-benar kerepotan." Katanya.

" Mulai kapan saya bisa mulai bekerja?." Tanyaku.

" Tentu sekarang. Aku wakil direktur yang mengurus rumah sakit jiwa ini. Namaku Kim Jungwoo." Katanya, lalu dia menyodorkan sebuah map yang agak tebal padaku. " Ini. Semua tugasmu ada disana, asistenku yang sebelumnya sudah membuatkan laporan yang bisa membantumu. Ruangan kerjamu ada di sebelah ruangan ini." Katanya.

Aku menerima map itu dan melihat sedikit garis besar isi dari laporan itu. Ada beberapa data pasien yang harus kutangani. Lalu aku terhenti di salah satu halaman yang tidak dilengkapi foto pasien seperti yang lain, disana tertulis dia penderita _Haphephobia_ 1.

" Itu adalah pasien-pasien yang akan kau tangani selama beberapa bulan kedepan, kau akan menjadi pengawasnya." Kata Kim _seonsaeng_.

" Apa mereka semua dirawat disini?." Tanyaku.

" _Nde_. Kuharap kau bisa bekerja dengan baik, mengingat banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan."

" Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

" Oh ya. Aku harus pergi ke Jepang selama 1 bulan untuk mengurus beberapa pasien khusus di salah satu rumah sakit disana. Jadi aku menitipkan satu pasienku padamu." Kata Kim _seonsaeng_.

" _Nugusaeyo_?." Tanyaku. Kim _seonsaeng_ membalik beberapa berkas di map-ku itu, dan menunjukkan satu lembar berkas padaku.

" Benjamin Eliot." Katanya. " Dia salah satu pasien rawat jalan. Dia menderita _Haphephobia_. Dia akan jadi pasien yang harus kau perhatikan dengan baik. Biasanya dia di rawat di kamar nomor 111. Dia istimewa dari pasien lainnya, dia tidak menderita kejiwaan yang parah, hanya _Haphephobia_ saja. Lakukan saja apa yang dia inginkan." Lanjutnya.

" Ke… kenapa begitu?."

" Kau hanya perlu memperhatikannya dengan baik saja, tak perlu melakukan hal lain. Jika kau bisa menyembuhkan _Haphephobia_ -nya maka itu lebih baik. Jika dia terlalu stress dia akan datang kesini, kau pasti bisa menanganinya. Dia tidak terlalu merepotkan."

" Baik. Saya mengerti."

" Ingat. Lakukan saja apa yang dia minta. Kau hanya butuh hal itu untuk mengawasinya." Kata Kim _seonsaeng_.

Aku sedikit bingung, seperti apa pasien yang dia tangani ini. " Akan kucoba." Kataku.

" Baiklah. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika kau ada masalah." Katanya sambil berbalik dan sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya.

" Kim _seonsaeng_." Panggilku cepat. " Kapan saya bisa bertemu dengan kepala direktur rumah sakit ini?." Tanyaku.

Kim _seonsaeng_ menatapaku heran. " Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?." Tanyanya.

" A… ada urusan pribadi. Aku hanya ingin mengajukkan beberapa pertanyaan." Jawabku sedikit gugup.

" Tentang apa? Kepala direktur sulit untuk ditemui, jadi aku yang selalu mengurus semuanya. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Kata Kim _seonsaeng_ sambil kembali berkutat dengan berkasnya.

" Choi Junseo. Kudengar dia pernah kesini beberapakali dulu. Kurasa dia juga mengenal kepala direktur di tempat ini. Aku ingin menanyakan apa kepala direktur bertemu dengan Choi Junseo atau setidaknya mengetahui kabar tentangnya." Kataku.

" Choi Junseo?." Gumam Kim _seonsaeng_ pelan. " Dokter muda bedah jantung itu ya? Aku sempat mendengar beberapa dokter mengagumi keterampilan membedahnya di usia yang muda itu, tapi aku tidak mendengar apapun mengenainya akhir-akhir ini. Aku akan coba tanyakan pada kepala direktur mengenai itu jika itu memang penting untukmu." Katanya.

" Terimakasih banyak." Kataku.

" Memangnya kenapa dengan Choi Junseo?." Tanya Kim _seonsaeng_ tiba-tiba sebelum aku berbalik pergi.

" Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kujelaskan begitu saja. Tapi jika _seonsaeng_ berkenan, aku ingin bertemu dengan kepala direktur langsung dan menjelaskannya." Kataku sesopan mungkin.

Kim _seonsaeng_ mengangguk mengerti. " Baiklah. Jika aku bisa menemuinya, aku akan sampaikan mengenai hal ini." Katanya.

Setelah itu aku segera keluar dari sana dan menuju ruanganku. Aku tidak menyangka ruang kerjaku sedikit lebih luas dari yang kukira, semua meja masih bersih, aku harus segera mengerjakan tugasku lebih dulu.

" Kuharap aku bisa menemukan informasi apapun mengenai Junseo _hyung_ …" gumamku.

Aku duduk dan menaruh mapku di meja, lalu memeriksa laporan-laporan disana. " Benjamin Eliot… kenapa hanya dia yang tidak di lampirkan foto?." gumamku ketika membaca data mengenainya.

" Tidak banyak hal yang tertulis disini. _Haphephobia_ , depresi akut dan tidak pernah berhasil direhabilitasi dengan baik. Lalu kenapa Kim _seonsaeng_ bilang dia pasien istimewa? Jika dia cukup stabil dan tidak memiliki kejiwaan yang parah apa yang membuatnya terus keluar masuk rumah sakit ini?." Gumamku.

" Dia masih belum kembali ke sini setelah kunjungan terakhirnya. Sebaiknya aku urus pasien yang lain lebih dulu."

Hari itu aku lembur kerja sampai larut malam. Aku tidak menyangka pasien yang kutangani benar-benar menguras tenaga. Untungnya aku bisa cepat beradaptasi dengan sistim di rumah sakit ini yang cukup padat. Bertemu dengan pasien-pasien disana benar-benar menguji mentalku. Cukup sulit mengembalikan kewarasan seseorang dan mendapat kepercayaan mereka. Aku bisa melihat masalah-masalah mereka yang sangat pelik dan harus bisa membuat jalan keluar untuk mereka, mengobati mereka, dan merawat mereka dengan baik.

Sekitar pukul 11 malam, aku baru sampai di _apartment_. Aku ingin segera mandi dan istirahat. Aku menyewa _apartment_ kecil dengan sewa yang cukup murah di salah satu distrik yang berjarak 5 stasiun dari rumah sakit. Aku sedikit tidak nyaman ketika mengurus pembayaran sewa pada pemiliknya yang sangat tidak ramah. _Apartment_ itu tidak memiliki fasilitas yang sangat memadai memang, tapi aku harus pandai-pandai menghemat uang karena hidup jauh dari Sungmin _hyung_ di Seoul.

Di lantai tiga, tetanggaku hanya 2 orang. Yang satu seorang perempuan pekerja _club_ malam, aku hanya pernah melihatnya sekali ketika aku keluar malam hari untuk membeli makanan, kurasa dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu diluar, dan tetangga yang satu lagi aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku berharap dia tetangga yang ramah, aku tidak ingin tinggal dengan tetangga-tetangga yang tidak jelas, mengingat itu distrik yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Aku sedikit terburu ketika mengambil kunci _apartment_ di dalam tasku. Aku membawa banyak berkas dari kantor untuk kupelajari lebih lanjut, sehingga sedikit tidak leluasa karena aku memegang berkas-berkas itu.

Ketika aku sudah membuka kunci _apartment_ itu, aku sedikit kesusahan membuka pintunya. " _Wae_ … padahal tadi pagi sepertinya baik-baik saja…" gumamku sambil mencoba memutar kenopnya dengan lebih keras.

" Heish… aku harus _complain_ mengenai hal ini…" gerutuku. Aku terus mencoba membuka pintu itu, tapi pintu itu tetap saja macet. " Sial!."

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari tangga, lalu kulihat seorang pria yang tinggi memakai jaket hitam dengan _hoodie_ yang dinaikkan menutupi sedikit wajah bagian atasnya. Dia membawa tas ransel warna hitam yang sedikit kotor, dia ternyata tinggal di _apartment_ sebelah. Dia tidak terlihat ingin menatap ataupun menyapaku.

" Pe… permisi." Sapaku sedikit sungkan. " Bisakah kau membantuku?." Kataku mencoba ramah. Dia berhenti setelah membuka kunci pintu _apartment_ nya, dan menoleh ke arahku dengan enggan.

" Aku baru tinggal disini kemarin. Bisakah kau membantuku? Kurasa pintu _apartment_ ku sedikit macet." Kataku yang hanya mendapat tatapan enggan darinya, seolah dia tidak ingin aku bicara dengannya.

' _Ya ampun_ … _dia benar-benar terlihat sangat tidak ramah_ …' batinku.

Dia menghela nafas malas, lalu berjalan ke arahku. Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, dia langsung membuka pintu _apartment_ ku hingga pintu itu terbuka.

" Ketika membuka pintunya, sedikit dorong ke arah kanan. Semua pintu disini memang sudah bobrok." Katanya dengan nada dingin.

Aku menunduk sejenak " Terimaka—"

BRAK!

Dengan cepat dia langsung masuk ke _apartment_ nya tanpa basi-basi apapun. Aku terlonjak terkejut. " Heish… Setidaknya aku tau kalau aku punya tetangga disini walaupun tidak tau siapa namanya." Gerutuku sambil masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu aku berangkat sekitar pukul 5 pagi. Aku tidak mendengar ada aktifitas apapun di _apartment namja_ itu. Sebenarnya aku ingin tau siapa dia, setidaknya jika aku butuh bantuannya aku tidak merasa canggung. Akupun segera turun dan berangkat ke stasiun. Aku harus berangkat lebih awal agar tidak terlambat dan agar aku punya banyak waktu untuk bersiap di rumah sakit. Ketika aku masuk ke dalam gerbong, aku terkejut karena _namja_ yang tinggal di _apartment_ sebelah sudah ada disana. Tidak kusangka dia berangkat lebih awal. Memangnya apa pekerjaannya? Kemana dia akan pergi?.

Dia duduk paling jauh dari penumpang yang lain meski sepagi ini kereta tidak terlalu ramai, dia selalu menaikkan _hoodie_ -nya sehingga aku bisa mengenalinya dengan mudah, dia benar-benar terlihat sangat suram. Aku sangat ingin menyapanya, tapi sepertinya dia terlihat tidak ingin diganggu siapapun, dia memakai _headset_ sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati lagu itu.

Entah kenapa ada rasa ingin tau yang sangat kuat yang kurasakan ketika aku melihatnya. Sungmin _hyung_ pernah bilang padaku bahwa aku memiliki rasa ingin tau yang terlalu besar, dan aku tidak seharusnya selalu mengetahui hal yang tidak seharusnya aku tau, meskipun aku masih belum bisa menghentikan rasa ingin tauku itu.

Aku memilih duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. Aku bisa melihat dia memegang sebuah _sketch book_ yang sedikit kotor terkena cipratan cat dan arang. Apa dia seorang seniman?. Semakin aku melihatnya semakin aku ingin tau. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini ada sesuatu yang menahanku untuk tidak bicara dengannya.

Dia terlihat sibuk menikmati musik, dia bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun padaku meski seharusnya dia bisa melihatku sekilas untuk tau aku adalah tetangganya yang ia tolong tadi malam. Akhirnya sampai di stasiun ke lima dan aku harus segera turun, mataku masih terperangkap pada sosok itu hingga aku keluar dari kereta.

" Heish… bukan saatnya ingin tau pada orang asing. Aku harus fokus bekerja dan segera bertemu dengan kepala direktur." Rutukku.

Hari itu aku tidak melihat Kim _seonsaeng_ di kantornya. Jadi aku harus bekerja dengan beberapa dokter lainnya untuk mengurus pasien. Hari itu aku banyak dibantu oleh Gook Minpyo. Dia salah satu asisten dari salah satu dokter di rumah sakit ini juga. Aku tidak menyangka dia orang yang menyenangkan di ajak bicara. Dia bekerja sudah cukup lama disini.

" Hey apa kepala direktur rumah sakit ini sedang tidak ada di Busan?." Tanyaku pada Minpyo ketika jam istirahat.

" Kepala direktur?." Tanya Minpyo bingung.

" Iya benar. Kepala direktur." Sahutku.

" Sepertinya tidak mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengannya." Kata Minpyo.

" _Waegaeurae_?." Tanyaku terkejut.

" Tak ada satu orangpun yang bekerja disini yang pernah bertemu dengan kepala direktur itu." Jawab Minpyo.

" _Jinjjayo_? Kenapa bisa begitu?." Tanyaku tidak percaya.

" Kim Jungwoo _seonsaeng_ saja yang pernah bertemu dengan kepala direktur, dan satu-satunya yang bisa menemuinya."

" Memangnya dimana kepala direktur rumah sakit ini? Apa dia tidak pernah ada disini?." Tanyaku.

" Tidak ada yang tau siapa namanya, tapi rumah sakit ini dulunya milik keluarga Jung, tapi sudah diberikan pada orang kepercayaannya, tapi selama aku bekerja disini aku tidak tau siapa dia. Semua tugas mengurus rumah sakit ini diberikan pada wakil direktur."

" Berarti dia tidak pernah ada di rumah sakit ini ya…" kataku putus asa.

" Sebenarnya kepala direktur itu sedikit misterius. Dia selalu tau kondisi rumah sakit ini, dia selalu tau apa yang kurang, dan apa yang harus diperbaiki. Bahkan dia juga tau nama-nama dokter, perawat dan semua orang yang bekerja disini." Kata Minpyo.

" _Jinjjayo_? Darimana kau tau kalau kepala direktur seperti itu?." Tanyaku.

" Kim Jungwoo _seonsaeng_ yang bilang. Dulu dia pernah memanggilku ketika aku baru bekerja disini selama 3 bulan, Jungwoo _seonsaeng_ bilang bahwa kepala direktur ingin aku dipindahkan dari _department_ ku yang lama. Padahal aku sendiri tidak pernah bilang pada siapapun kalau aku tidak suka mendapat posisi disana, aku juga bingung kenapa kepala direktur bisa mengetahuinya. Semua pesannya selalu disampaikan oleh Kim Jungwoo _seonsaeng_."

" Apa kepala direktur itu semacam menyamar menjadi salah satu dokter disini?." Tanyaku.

" Banyak yang beropini seperti itu. Tapi tak ada satu orangpun yang bisa membuktikan bahwa kepala direktur menyamar menjadi salah satu dokter disini. Jadi kami mencoba tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Lagipula dia memperhatikan semua dokter yang ada disini dengan baik." Kata Minpyo.

" Jadi begitu…"

" Memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan sampai ingin bertemu dengan kepala direktur?." Tanya Minpyo.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. " Aku ingin menanyakan apa dia kenal dengan kakakku." Kataku.

" Eh… untuk apa? Memangnya kakakmu pernah bertemu dengan beliau?." Tanya Minpyo.

" Setelah kau cerita seperti itu, aku jadi ragu kakakku pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi kurasa kakakku pasti setidaknya bertemu dengan Kim _seonsaengnim_." Jawabku.

" Bahkan urusan paling penting dokter paling terkenal di Seoul yang ingin bertemu langsung dengan kepala direktur rumah sakit ini tetap tidak membuat kepala direktur itu muncul. Apa kau yakin kakakmu pernah bertemu?."

" Kakakku pernah bilang dia mengenal lebih banyak dokter di Busan, dan pernah berkunjung kesini beberapa kali." Kataku.

" Memangnya kalau beliau mengenal kakakmu kenapa? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padanya?." Tanya Minpyo.

" Aku ingin Tanya dimana kakakku sekarang berada." Kataku.

" Eh? Kau kan adiknya, kenapa kau yang tidak tau?."

" Kakakku hilang sejak 1 bulan yang lalu. Dia tidak memberi kabar apapun padaku. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Terakhir kali dia mengunjungi rumah sakit ini, jadi aku pikir aku akan mendapat informasi apapun mengenainya." Kataku.

" Coba kau bilang pada Kim _seonsaeng_. Mungkin dia tau."

" Aku sedikit tidak enak jika aku memintanya. Apalagi aku baru saja bekerja disini. Selain itu dia terlihat tidak terlalu mengenal _hyung_ ku."

" Kim _seonsaeng_ tidak akan memarahimu karena itu. Jadi sebelum Kim _seonsaeng_ pergi ke Jepang, sebaiknya kau Tanya padanya." Kata Minpyo.

" Kurasa kau benar. Aku akan menemuinya jika dia ada di kantor nanti." Kataku.

" Selain itu, memangnya siapa kakakmu?." Tanya Minpyo.

" Junseo. Choi Junseo."

Minpyo terlihat terdiam sambil berfikir selama beberapa detik. " Choi Junseo… bukankah dia…" Minpyo langsung menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut. " Ya ampun! Aku tidak mengenali jika dia kakakmu. Padahal kalian sama-sama berambut merah! Dia dokter muda bedah jantung di Seoul kan?." Kata Minpyo.

" _Nde_. _Hyung_ ku memang terlihat lebih rapi dan lebih dewasa dari pada aku, mungkin karena dia mengenakan kacamata." Kataku sekenanya. Dilihat darimanapun, banyak orang yang lebih suka melihat Junseo _hyung_ ketimbang aku yang lebih terlihat melakukan semua dengan sesuka hati, tidak sepertinya yang teratur, rapi, dan dewasa. " Benar. Dia dokter bedah jantung sama seperti kakak pertamaku juga. Banyak yang lebih mengenal kedua kakakku daripada aku." Kataku.

" Mungkin orang-orang hanya bingung dengan penampilan kalian yang terlihat sama. Aku juga dengar bahwa ayahmu juga dokter bedah jantung yang handal." Tanya Minpyo.

" Memang sih. Almarhum ibuku sangat menyukai warna merah. Karena itu kami bertiga memutuskan untuk mewarnai rambut kami dengan warna merah."

" Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengambil jalan yang sama dengan mereka juga?." Tanya Minpyo lagi.

" Aku sejak kecil tertarik mengenai kejiwaan, aku selalu melakukan apa saja yang ingin kulakukan sejak kecil, aku memiliki rasa ingin tau yang parah, jadi aku jatuh cinta pada manusia yang memiliki beragam kepribadian, aku selalu ingin tau seperti apa sifat mereka, seperti apa cerita mereka, aku ingin bertemu lebih banyak tipe manusia entah itu baik atau buruk." Kataku. " Sedangkan Junseo _hyung_ lebih dekat dengan Sungmin _hyung_ , mungkin mereka memiliki _passion_ yang sama. Jadi aku terlihat sangat berbeda dari mereka berdua." Tambahku.

" Jadi begitu. Tapi harusnya itu tidak membuatmu terlihat berbeda jika kalian bersama. Kau pasti akan terlihat lebih unik." Kata Minpyo.

Aku tersenyum kecil. " Makasih."

Hingga malam hari aku tidak menemui Kim _seonsaeng_. Kurasa dia tidak datang ke rumah sakit karena banyak hal yang harus dia kerjakan. Mungkin aku akan menelfonnya besok pagi jika dia masih tidak datang. Sudah terlalu larut untuk menelfon orang lain, apalagi yang kutanyakan sedikit personal.

" Junhong _ie_ , kau tidak pulang?." Tanya Minpyo yang mampir ke ruanganku sebelum dia pulang.

" Kau pulanglah duluan. Aku harus memeriksa 1 pasien lagi."

" Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu ya."

" _Nde_. _Naeil bwa_."

Setelah Minpyo pergi, aku segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan segera pulang. Selebihnya aku memberikan tugas pada asisten yang masuk _shift_ malam. Aku membereskan _folder_ dan berkas dengan cepat ke dalam tasku dan segera meninggalkan rumah sakit menuju stasiun.

Di stasiun sudah sangat sepi, hanya segelintir penumpang yang menunggu kereta, sebagian dari mereka juga pekerja. Ketika kereta tiba, aku segera masuk, dan aku terkejut aku bertemu dengan tetangga _apartment_ -ku yang suram itu. Dia duduk sendiri di gerbong itu, sepertinya dia sudah naik di stasiun sebelumnya. hanya 4 orang yang mengisi gerbong itu. Dia memasang _headset_ nya dan sibuk menggambar sesuatu di _sketch book_ yang ia bawa itu.

Meski aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang dia gambar dari tempat aku duduk, aku ingin sekali melihat apa yang ia gambar. Tangannya terlihat begitu terlatih menggoreskan pensil arang itu di kertas. Sepertinya dia memang seorang seniman. Seniman memiliki sisi eksentrik tersendiri, aku sangat menyukai bertemu dengan seniman, mereka begitu bebas dengan kreatifitas yang tak terbatas. Dan hal yang kusuka dari seniman adalah, mereka memiliki _point of view_ yang berbeda pada setiap hal, dan mereka menjabarkannya dengan cara unik mereka.

Entah kenapa rasa ingin tauku semakin besar dan semakin besar. Aku sangat ingin bicara dengannya. Aku ingin tau seperti apa kepribadiannya, seperti apa ceritanya, dan apa kisah yang bisa ia lukiskan. Sangat jarang aku bisa bertemu seorang seniman, terakhir kali seniman yang kutemui adalah seorang pemahat kayu, dia sangat ramah dan memiliki tata cara hidup yang unik. Kali ini seniman seperti apa yang akan kutemui?.

Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Aku terus memperhatikan cara dia menggambar, tak peduli meski tangannya sudah kotor terkena arang, dia tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek yang dia gambar, tapi aku tidak merasakan sebuah gairah dalam matanya. Setiap orang pasti akan terlihat bersemangat ketika mereka melakukan hal yang mereka sukai, terutama sesuatu yang penuh dengan detail. Hanya tangannya yang bergerak dengan lihai, tapi tatapannya tetap tidak menunjukkan hal lain selain kekosongan.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Dia tidak terlihat segera beres-beres ketika kereta tiba di stasiun. Aku segera mengambil tasku dan turun dari gerbong. Lalu aku duduk di kursi tunggu tak jauh dari kereta. Menunggunya keluar.

Setelah semua penumpang yang tersisa sudah keluar, barulah aku melihatnya memasukkan _sketch book_ -nya ke dalam tas dan mulai turun dari kereta. Aku segera bangkit dan menghampirinya.

" _Annyeong_!." Sapaku. Dia terlihat terkejut dan segera menjauh dariku 3 langkah. " Hey. Aku tetangga baru di _apartment_. Ingat kan?." Kataku.

Dia terlihat tidak melihat ke arahku ketika aku bicara, dia lebih melihat ke arah belakangku. Mungkin dia tipe orang yang penyendiri dan tidak terlalu ingin bersosialisasi hingga tidak terlalu suka menatap langsung ke mata.

" _Nde_. Aku tau." Katanya lalu segera berjalan kembali, terlihat sekali dia tidak ingin bicara denganku.

" Tunggu! Siapa namamu?." Tanyaku sambil menyusul langkahnya.

" Aku tidak ada niatan untuk membangun hubungan bertetangga. Jadi menyingkirlah." Katanya.

" Tapi—"

" _Ka_!." Kesalnya. Dia segera menghentikan sebuah _taxi_ dan meninggalkanku di depan stasiun.

" Dia benar-benar orang yang sangat sulit di dekati." Gerutuku. " Aku terlanjur ingin tau tentangnya. Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja." Tekadku. Semakin sulit sesuatu untuk diketahui, maka akan semakin seru untuk dicari caranya.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu aku sangat sibuk di ruanganku, ada 3 pasien yang kolabs dan aku harus susah payah mengatur semuanya dengan sangat baik. Ketika jam istirahat aku tidak menemukan Minpyo, kurasa dia sedang sibuk.

Aku kembali menyesap kopi yang sudah dingin dari _paper cup_ masih sambil meneliti mengenai beberapa gangguan kejiwaan yang harus kutangani. Tiba-tiba telfon berdering nyaring, dan aku segera mengangkatnya.

[[ Choi _Seonsaeng_?.]]

" _Nde_?."

[[ Pasien kamar 111 datang. Kim _seonsaeng_ bilang bahwa kau yang sekarang menjadi pengawasnya.]]

" _Nde_. _Majayo_."

[[ Dia sudah menunggu disana.]]

" _Arasseo_. Aku akan segera kesana, terimakasih." Kataku sambil menutup telfon.

Aku segera mengambil berkasku dari dalam tas dengan cepat untuk mencari catatan mengenai pasien Kim _seonsaeng_ itu.

" Ini dia… Benjamin Eliot." Gumamku sambil membaca laporannya. " _Haphephobia_ ya… kurasa ini akan jauh lebih sulit." Kataku.

Aku segera keluar dari ruanganku dan menuju lantai satu. Disana ada banyak kamar rawat pasien. Sedangkan lantai _basement_ lebih banyak dihuni oleh pasien yang memiliki kejiwaan yang amat parah. Aku baru satu kali kesana, meskipun siang hari tempat itu terasa menyeramkan, lorongnya tak pernah sunyi, selalu ada teriakan-teriakan dari pasien. Tapi bagiku teriakan mereka adalah cerita mereka, dan aku menghormati itu.

" Dimana ruang 111?." Gumamku sambil terus menyusuri koridor yang semakin ke dalam.

Aku tidak menyangka rumah sakit ini besar juga. Mungkin itu alasan semua orang sampai tidak punya waktu istirahat dengan baik. Aku memaklumi Kim _s_ _eonsaeng_ yang seperti tidak punya urat istirahat itu.

" 105… 106… 107… 108… 109… 110…" langkahku berhenti di ujung koridor. " … dimana kamar 111?." Gumamku. Ini adalah koridor terakhir yang ada di lantai ini. Aku melihat ada tangga turun di depan kamar 110. " Apa jangan-jangan itu masuk lantai _basement_?."

Rasa ingin tahuku secara reflek membuatku melangkah menuruni tangga itu. Samar-samar aku mulai bisa mendengar teriakan dan pukulan pada dinding dan sel. Lantai _basement_ tidak terlihat menyeramkan seperti di film horror, semua di cat putih bersih seperti lantai-lantai di atasnya. Terkadang seberapa takutnya aku pada sebuah situasi, rasa takutku akan kalah dengan rasa ingin tahuku.

Ketika aku sampai di tangga terakhir, aku bisa melihat ruang nomor 111 tepat di depan tangga.

" Apa dia termasuk pasien yang parah?." Gumamku.

Salah satu perawat yang menjaga disana menghampiriku. " Ada yang bisa kubantu _seonsaeng_?." Tanyanya.

" Aku Choi Junhong, pengganti Kim _seonsaeng_ untuk pasien ini sementara. Aku ingin melihat pasien di kamar ini." Kataku.

" Oh. Pasien itu ya… semoga dia tidak kolabs karena dokternya di gantikan." Katanya sambil membuka pintu itu.

" Maksudmu?."

" Belum ada yang bisa menyembuhkan _Haphephobia_ nya yang ia derita sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tidak juga Kim _seonsaeng_." Katanya sambil membuka pintu. " Selamat bekerja, Choi _seonsaeng_."

Sebenarnya Kim _seonsaeng_ ingin aku melakukan apa pada pasiennya ini?. Ketika aku masuk, ruangan itu ternyata tidak terlalu luas dan di dominasi warna putih, aku melihat seseorang duduk di tempat tidur membelakangiku. Dia mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam dengan _hoodie_ di naikkan. Seketika itu jantungku mulai berpacu dengan sangat kencang.

" Benjamin… Eliot?." Panggilku pelan, tidak ingin mengagetkannya.

" Dimana Jungwoo?." Katanya dengan suara yang rendah dan dingin. Suara yang semakin membuat detak jantungku semakin berpacu. Suara yang amat kuingat siapa pemiliknya.

" Apa dari suara saja kau langsung mengenali bahwa aku bukan Kim _seonsaeng_?." Tanyaku santai, aku tidak ingin dia membenciku. Hal pertama yang dilakukan psikiater adalah mendapat kepercayaan dari pasiennya. Aku masih _shock_ karena dia adalah pasien di rumah sakit ini. Kurasa bukan kebetulan yang membawaku padanya.

" Aku tidak peduli dengan suaramu. Jungwoo tidak memanggilku seperti itu." Selanya tajam.

" Aku menggantikannya untuk semen—"

" Aku ingin Jungwoo! Sekarang!." Bentaknya. Bahkan aku terkejut dia menaikkan suaranya dengan keras.

Aku tidak boleh seenaknya sendiri. Disini aku berdiri sebagai dokter, aku harus bersikap layaknya psikiater. Ini adalah keahlianku. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan egoku sekarang.

" Maaf, tapi beliau sedang ke Jepang untuk sebuah urusan. Aku yang akan menggantikannya sebagai pengawasmu sampai dia kembali ke sini." Jawabku dengan ramah.

Dia masih tidak bergeming dan terus membelakangiku. " Aku ingin kita bisa bekerja sama disini. Perkenalkan namaku—"

" Aku tidak ingin kau melangkah satu langkahpun dari sana." Potongnya cepat.

Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk berjalan mendekatinya. Aku menarik sebuah kursi lipat dari dekat meja dan aku duduk di tempat dimana aku berdiri. " _Aras_ _s_ _eo_. Aku tidak akan mendekatimu." Kataku mencoba menyamankannya.

" Aku tidak ingin kau ada disini."

" Tapi kau adalah tanggungjawabku."

" Kau. Sangat mengganggu."

" Aku mendapat laporan keluhan atas _phobia_ -mu. Kurasa kita bisa mengesampingkan hal itu dulu. Hal yang ingin kutanyakan adalah, apa yang memicumu mengalami stress? Apa yang bisa kubantu?." Tanyaku sambil membalik beberapa catatan yang kupegang.

" Aku tidak ingin mengatakan masalahku pada orang lain selain Jungwoo. Aku tidak percaya padamu." Katanya.

" Apa hanya Kim _seonsaeng_ saja yang kau percaya?."

" Pergilah. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun." Katanya sambil merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur masih tetap membelakangiku.

" Bagaimana aku memanggilmu? Benjamin? Atau Eliot?." Tanyaku. Tapi tak ada jawaban yang kudapat. Dia tetap terdiam.

" Hey…" panggilku. Tapi dia tetap saja bungkam.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. " Baiklah. Aku akan datang lagi besok." Kataku sambil berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan perasaan kecewa.

" Sepertinya tidak berjalan lancar. Kau dokter yang paling cepat keluar dari dokter-dokter lainnya yang pernah menanganinya di hari pertama." Kata perawat itu ketika aku keluar.

" Dia benar-benar sulit." Komentarku.

" Aku tidak tau apa yang dilakukan Kim _seonsaeng_ sampai beliau menghabiskan berjam-jam di dalam sana."

" Apa yang Kim _seonsaeng_ lakukan?."

" Kau bisa lihat di cctv. Kim _seonsaeng_ hanya duduk dan mereka berdua mulai saling bicara. Kau akan bosan melihat rekamannya. Tak ada yang tau apa yang dikatakan Kim _seonsaeng_ ataupun pembicaraan mereka."

" Bukankah tidak Cuma cctv saja yang dipasang di tiap kamar pasien?." Tanyaku.

" Kurasa itu salah satu alasan kenapa pasien ini mau bicara pada Kim _seonsaeng_. Kim _seonsaeng_ tidak memperbolehkan ada alat perekam suara apapun bentuknya. Bahkan pasien itu tau cara menghindari cctv merekam gerak bibirnya. Dia benar-benar tidak mempercayai siapapun." Jawabnya.

" Bisakah aku melihat rekaman-rekaman dari kamar ini?." Tanyaku.

" Tentu. Kau hanya perlu mendapat ijin dari pihak pengawas operator rumah sakit." Jawabnya.

" Baiklah. Terimakasih banyak." Kataku dan segera pergi.

" Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kesempatan ini hilang begitu saja. Aku akan membuatnya mau bicara denganku." tekadku.

Hari itu aku mendapat ijin untuk melihat semua rekaman-rekaman yang ada di ruang operator. Semua rekaman yang masih ada di cctv kamar itu. Aku meneliti seperti seorang maniak. Memang benar, mereka tidak melakukan apapun selain bicara. _Hoodie_ yang ia kenakan membuatnya menutupi gerak bibirnya terlihat oleh cctv. Sedangkan Kim _seonsaeng_ selalu mengenakan masker. Dan hanya pasien ini saja yang diperbolehkan mengenakan baju miliknya sendiri.

" Apa yang dia ceritakan dengan sangat serius bersama Kim _seonsaeng_? Kenapa dia bisa menjawab semua yang Kim _seonsaeng_ tanyakan? Apa yang membuatnya hanya percaya pada Kim _seonsaeng_?." Gerutuku.

Aku terus memutar semua yang terekam. Aku juga melihat semua data laporan mengenainya selama di rumah sakit. Dia bertahun-tahun menjadi pasien rumah sakit ini. Kasus yang lebih sering adalah depresi dan _stress_. Ada catatan mengenai kasus percobaan bunuh diri yang dilakukannya, penggunaan narkotika, dan kecenderungan menghindari hubungan apapun dengan orang lain dan orang sekitarnya. Dan dia sudah menderita _Haphephobia_ sejak kecil. Semua _treatment_ dan _therapy_ yang di lakukan Kim _seonsaeng_ tidak menunjukkan _phobia_ itu sembuh atau setidaknya berkurang. Dia selalu menghindari kontak dengan siapapun jika dia tidak menginginkannya, meski hanya sebuah pembicaraan ringan saja.

Selang waktu dia di rawat di rumah sakit ini juga berbeda-beda tergantung apa kasusnya. Tapi setiap yang menangani Kim _seonsaeng_ , dia selalu menunjukkan hasil yang lebih baik, dan keluar dari rumah sakit dengan _feedback_ yang bagus meskipun Kim _seonsaeng_ tetap tidak bisa menyembuhkan _Haphephobia_ nya sejak hari dimana dia masuk ke rumah sakit ini.

Dia bekerja sebagai seniman di sebuah studio lukis. Dia menjual semua lukisannya disana, dia bekerja dengan ruangan terpisah. Kurasa itu menyangkut _Haphephobia_ nya yang sudah akut.

Bagian diriku yang lain begitu ingin mengetahui cerita-cerita yang ia lukiskan. Aku ingin tau seperti apa dia bicara, seperti apa sifat dan kepribadiannya. Aku ingin tau lebih banyak tentangnya.

Aku berhenti pada salah satu rekaman dimana Kim _seonsaeng_ memberikan sebuah _sketch book_ dan alat lukis. Dia melukis dengan cepat, meski hasilnya terlihat kasar, tapi sangat bagus dan benar-benar berciri khas. Tapi satu hal dari semua lukisan yang terekam disana. Semuanya suram dan menggambarkan kepedihan, kekosongan, rasa sakit, penyesalan dan amarah.

Terlihat jelas fokus dari setiap gambarnya. Kurasa dia berbicara sangat banyak dari dalam gambarannya. Kurasa aku akan pergi ke tempatnya bekerja untuk tau sedikit mengenainya.

.

.

.

" Junhong _ie_. Apa kau kerasukan sesuatu hah?." Tanya Minpyo ketika berkunjung ke ruanganku yang terlihat berantakan dan sedikit suram.

" Tentu saja tidak." Kataku yang masih terus memandangi rekaman yang sudah kupindah ke ruanganku.

" Kau sudah 3 hari tidak pulang. Aku khawatir jika kau jadi pasienku selanjutnya." Kata Minpyo.

" Itu tidak akan terjadi."

Minpyo berjalan ke belakangku dan melihat rekaman yang kulihat. " Kenapa kau terobsesi sekali dengan pasien ini?."

" Dia tetap tidak mau bicara denganku." gerutuku.

" Hey, aku bahkan punya pasien yang sulit memberi kepercayaan padaku hingga lebih dari 6 bulan. Itu wajar jika dia memang sangat kritis pada hal kepercayaan. Dia butuh waktu." Kata Minpyo.

" Kim _seonsaeng_ —"

" Kim _seonsaeng_ berbeda." Potong Minpyo cepat. " Kau bisa tanyakan padanya, seberapa lama dia mendapat kepercayaan dari pasiennya ini." Kata Minpyo.

" Kurasa Kim _seonsaeng_ sudah ke Jepang. Aku harus menunggu sampai aku bisa menghubunginya lagi." Kataku.

" Hey. Setiap dokter, setiap psikiater, bahkan setiap orang memiliki cara mereka sendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Semua orang memiliki ciri khas. Kau tidak harus melakukan apa yang Kim _seonsaeng_ lakukan."

" Kurasa ini juga salah satu ciri khas-ku dalam bekerja." Sahutku.

Minpyo menghela nafas panjang. "Aku yakin kau bisa mengatasi masalah pasien ini. Tapi tidak akan secepat yang kau inginkan." Kata Minpyo. " Kau harus pulang dan istirahat hari ini. Jika kau tidak dalam keadaan _fit_ itu akan jadi masalah juga. Kita dokter yang bekerja dengan cara yang lebih berbeda dari dokter yang selalu menghadapi pasien di meja operasi." Kata Minpyo sambil menepuk bahuku beberapakali. " Akan kutraktir kau makan di jam istirahat nanti." Katanya sambil berjalan keluar dari ruanganku.

Sepeninggalan Minpyo aku menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungku pada sandaran kursi dengan sedikit keras. Kurasa aku memang harus menjernihkan keadaanku sebentar. Minpyo benar, aku tidak boleh keterlaluan dalam hal ini. Rasa ingin tauku benar-benar kuat, aku tidak bisa menghentikannya.

" Benjamin Eliot… kau benar-benar membuatku seperti orang gila saja. Aku pasti bisa mengalahkan kekeraskepalaanmu itu."

Hal terburuk menjadi seorang psikiater bukan pada sulitnya menyembuhkan pasien atau cara mencari jalan keluar setiap masalah. Tapi bagaimana cara mempertahankan kewarasan diri sendiri. Karena dalam dunia yang gila ini, kewarasan hanya beda tipis dengan kegilaan. Batasan itulah yang harus dijaga kuat.

.

.

.

Hari itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak datang ke rumah sakit. Aku ingin berkunjung ke studio dimana Benjamin bekerja. Dia tetap tidak mau bicara denganku, rekaman terakhir yang kulihat dia sedang meringkuk di kamarnya sambil menutup telinganya, dia terlihat sangat menderita, seperti dikejar-kejar wajah kematian.

Aku sedikit terkejut karena studio itu berada jauh di pinggiran kota. Studio itu tidak terlalu besar, _design_ bangunannya tidak modern, dan lebih terbuka. Terlihat sangat nyaman dan sejuk. Ada banyak pekerja seni disana. Pelukis, perupa, perajut, dan masih banyak lagi. Banyak juga orang-orang yang datang membeli karya mereka.

Pertama aku menemui pemilik studio itu, namanya Yoo Heedo. Aku tidak menyangka dia masih sangat muda sepertiku. Ketika pertamakali bertemu denganku dia terlihat sangat terkejut seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

" _Annyeong_. Namaku Choi Junhong." kataku ramah.

Dia terlihat masih menatapku dengan pandangan tertegun. " A… apa ada yang salah?." Tanyaku bingung.

" Ah! A… _anieyo_." Katanya sambil tersenyum padaku. " _Eoseo_ - _oseyo_. Aku Yoo Heedo." Katanya.

" Kau seperti baru saja melihat hantu." Kataku sedikit bercanda.

" Aku juga terkejut jika begitu adanya." Sahutnya sambil tertawa. " Apa ada yang bisa kubantu? Apa kau mencari lukisan?." Tanyanya.

" Aku ingin tau tentang seniman. Aku juga ingin tau seperti apa karya-karya mereka." Kataku.

" Tempat ini milik ayahku, dia selalu menerima seniman darimanapun yang ingin bekerja disini. Ayah ingin memberikan tempat untuk mereka berkreatifitas. Karena menjadi seniman tidaklah mudah." Katanya sambil menemaniku melihat-lihat lukisan-lukisan yang dipamerkan.

Ada satu lukisan yang membuat langkahku berhenti. " Itu lukisan dari salah satu pekerja kami. Benjamin Eliot." Katanya. Dan aku terkejut ternyata aku jatuh pada lukisan itu. Lukisan itu menggambarkan wajah seorang pria, dengan lubang bola mata yang besar dan hitam dan rongga mulut yang terbuka lebar seolah sedang menjeritkan kesakitan yang luar biasa.

" Aku kesini ingin tau banyak tentang Benjamin." Kataku.

Heedo menatapku sedikit heran. " Jika aku boleh tau, kau siapanya Benjamin?." Tanya Heedo.

" Kami tidak saling kenal. Banyak yang bilang karyanya cukup menarik, jadi aku ingin tau seperti apa dia." Jawabku sekenanya

" Apa kau yakin tidak mengenalnya?." Tanya Heedo.

" Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?."

" Aku jadi bingung harus menjelaskannya seperti apa. Dia bilang dia tidak akan datang ke sini selama beberapa hari kedepan setelah menyelesaikan lukisan terakhirnya beberapa hari yang lalu." Kata Heedo.

" Lalu?."

" Benjamin adalah seniman yang berbeda dari semua seniman yang bekerja disini. Kau bisa lihat sendiri ciri khas lukisannya kan?. Dia datang ketika aku masih sangat kecil. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka berbicara dengan orang lain, ataupun bersalaman. Ayah memberinya ruang tersendiri untuk dia bekerja. Setelah aku dewasa aku baru tau jika dia memiliki _Haphephobia_. Seniman lain mengatakan dia memiliki bakat yang berbeda, ada juga yang mengatakan dia adalah orang gila. Tapi bagiku, Benjamin adalah Benjamin." Kata Heedo. " Dia melukiskan apa yang dia lihat. Dia melukiskan ekspresi yang dia rasakan. Dan semua yang dia lukiskan adalah nyata, tidak dibuat-buat atau dikarang. Dia adalah orang paling jujur yang pernah kutemui. Selain seorang pelukis, dia juga seorang perupa. Dia memiliki tangan yang diberkahi, dia menciptakan berbagai macam jenis seni."

Heedo menatap kembali lukisan yang dipajang itu. " Ini juga salah satu ekspresinya. Dia tidak pernah membicarakan apa yang dia rasakan, tidak juga padaku. Mungkin bisa dibilang aku salah satu penggemar karya-karyanya, aku sangat mengerti tentang perasaannya karena kami adalah seniman. Tapi cara pandang orang sangat berbeda terhadap Benjamin. Lukisannya termasuk yang paling banyak diminati pembeli. Entah kenapa lukisannya selalu bisa menarik perasaan dan emosi orang yang melihatnya."

" Apa yang ia lukiskan ketika terakhir kali dia meninggalkan studio ini?." Tanyaku.

" Lukisan itu sudah terjual di hari dia menyerahkan lukisan itu padaku." Jawab Heedo. Lalu dia kembali menatapku. " Apa kau yakin kau benar-benar tidak mengenal Benjamin?." Tanya Heedo lagi yang membuatku mau tidak mau ingin tau apa yang Benjamin lukiskan.

" _Nde_. Aku yakin." Jawabku semantap mungkin.

Raut wajah Heedo terlihat sangat bingung. " Kalau begitu, apa kau mempunyai saudara kembar?." Tanya Heedo yang seketika langsung membuatku mematung. " Seseorang dengan rambut merah yang sama sepertimu. Dan mengenakan kacamata." Lanjutnya. Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak ketika kalimat itu diucapkan.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.

[GLOSARIUM]

1Haphephobia : Ketakutan yang berlebihan akan sentuhan. Penderitanya biasanya takut untuk di sentuh atau menyentuh.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Annyeoooongg~~~ hay guys! Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku posting FF baru. Kali ini aku bawa member B.I.G yang menjadi salah satu tokoh utamanya. Tenang aja, ff ini tetap akan ada DaeLo kok. FF Skinner selalu DaeLo :D

Di FF ini aku Cuma pake 3 boyband aja. B.A.P, B.I.G, SPEED. Kalo kalian nggak tau B.I.G ato SPEED, maka kalian… HARUS KEPOIN MEREKAAAAAA xD xD xD xD /fangirling alay

Karena kau ngebias banget ama Benji, jadi aku masukin ke FF. yang nggak tau siapa Benji, maka kalian… HARUS KEPOIN DIAAAAAA xD xD xD xD /fangirling alay

Sekarang Benji juga jadi salah satu MC di Afterschool Club. Dia emang Korean-American. Jadi pinter banget bahasa inggris. Dan asal kalian tau, Benji itu hampir mirip ama Zelo (Cuma Benji agak sedikit tembem) mereka sama-sama kece, sama-sama tinggi dan bongsor, dan sama-sama gantengnya. Benji juga pinter main biola. Kalian harus lihat 2 Teaser B.I.G yang Benji main biola. Beuuuuhhhhhhh di situ dia kelihatan banget mirip ama si Ojel! xD xD xD xD /fangirling alay

Duh, hayati sampe kiyah kiyah lihatnya xD xD xD xD /fangirling alay

kalian harus kepo, karena B.I.G itu kece maksimal. Selain si Benji itu mirip ama si Zelo, Benji juga mirip ama Baekhyun EXO apalagi kalo Benji pas pake eyeliner, mirip banget dia ama si Baek. Dan terkadang (dibeberapa moment pas perform) Benji juga mirip L myungsoo…

Selain B.I.G, tentu kalian yang pernah baca FF-FF-ku kalian pernah tau aku bawain cast boyband SPEED. Karena saya ngebias Sungmin, jadi selalu aku jadikan kakaknya Ojel. Disini hyung aslinya Ojel juga aku masukin. Namanya Choi Junseo. Aku pernah bawain Junseo jadi salah satu cast di ff-ku. Yah walopun lebih ganteng Junseo dari pada si Ojel sih… (kalo kalian bandingin Zelo ama Junseo dengan wajah without make up dan tanpa polesan apapun dan tanpa rambut yang di colouring/di hairstyle, maka Junseo lebih ganteng dari Ojel. Karena Junseo gantengnya alami emang ganteng.) kalo kalian belum tau wajah Choi Junseo kakaknya Zelo, maka kalian… HARUS KEPOIN DIAAAAAA xD xD xD xD /fangirling alay

Yah walopun saya kelihatan maksa banget ya nyuruh kalian ngepoin. Gara-gara aku suka boyband yang nggak mainstream, jadinya aku nggak punya banyak temen buat fangirling. Ff mereka juga jarang ada yang bikin, jadilah aku yang mau "fangirl less, do more" ini akhirnya bikin ff-ff mereka. Jadi buat kalian yang sama kesepiannya seperti diriku yang tidak ada teman fangirling boyband antimainstream, maka kalian bisa baca ff-ku ato chat di fb ama aku. (info profile liat aja bio akunku)

Selain itu jangan lupa untuk baca 2 FF baruku yang lain ; One Shot, dan Coma. Yang pingin FF dengan tema-tema menarik ato pingin baca ff yang isinya nggak Cuma drama picisan dan cinta-cintaan doang, maka kalian… HARUS KEPOIN FF-FF KUUUUU xD xD xD xD /dilemparin golok

Yah walopun ff-ff-ku masih tidak sebagus karya novelis, tapi aku membuatnya dari hati /plak

Aku akan tetap belajar untuk menjadi author yang bisa bikin ff yang kece dan berbobot. Jadi silahkan jika kalian mau beri saran ato dukungan di ff-ff-ku. Maaf juga kalo aku suka telat update. T^T

Oke deh, sampe disini dulu kita ngobrolnya. See you next chapter!

.

KEEP SWAG GUYS!

.:: Mind To Riview? ::.


End file.
